potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Paradoxian War ~ A Spaniard's Tale
This is a sketch page for the popular novel: The Paradoxian War ~ A Spaniard's Tale Nothing here is official, and it's highly advisable that you do not read the contents of this page if you don't want any spoilers. Release Date Schedules: *Prologue : Completed *Chapter I ~ A Change of Plans : Completed *Chapter II ~ Toulouse (Part I) : Completed *Chapter II ~ Toulouse (Part II) : Completed *Chapter III ~ Scorched Earth : Under Construction, June 1st, 2014 *Chapter IIII ~ Bern : Under Construction, June 5th, 2014 Chapter III ~ Scorched Earth After the fall of Toulouse, Redbeard and his remaining men were allowed to retreat Northwards. Commander Machawk and Commander Le'feate had snuck off the cart that they were on and back into the British ranks and had therefore also escaped with Redbeard. An estimated 256,000 men perished at Toulouse. Unfortunately, this battle wouldn't be the biggest, nor the last. There were many more to come, far worse, and far more consuming over the course of the next 6 years. Meanwhile, in Vienna, Austria, a messenger rushed through the royal palace halls accompanied by two golden armored Queen's guards into Empress Maria Theresa, or, "Hannah Bluefeather"'s chambers. "My Queen, an urgent message from Paris!" her chief guard exlaimed, as the three men kneeled before her. She then quietly stepped off her throne and walked down a few steps taking the letter out of the man's hand opening it carefully. "Hmmmmm..." she said, walking back up to her throne and sitting down on the side of it. "My Queen, Toulouse is fallen." her guard said. "And so it would seem..." she said. "The British bid we attack from the East... and, is there any word from Spain?" she asked. "None, your grace. Clemente isn't particularly fond of alliances." "Some say this new war is to be the greatest ever before seen in all of Europe." he implied. "The existence of this war is no longer up for debate.. what I can't say for certain is whose side we're on." she said, standing up and looking outside her palace window down at the city. Concurrently, in Paris, the French royal family made all necessay preparations for their relocation to Flanders. "Come along little ones" Queen Grace said as the young Trish Peer, daughter of Taylor, and the older Bobbius and Sylius, daugher and son of Grace and Clemente himself circled around her playing with wooden toy swords. "Your highness!" a royal captain exclaimed, approaching from the distance. "Francis Bluehawk is in Alsace~Lorraine! He marches with an army of 100,000 strong. Your own general..." Grace smiled at the man before looking down at the young duchess Trish. "What do you think of that my dear" she asked? The captain and his guard glanced at each other puzzled. "I think that they should come have tea with me and daddy!" Trish said, looking up at Grace, rocking back and forth, slinging her doll around in her hand. "Well, Captain. You heard her. Send word to our friend in Alsace~Lorraine that the duchess demands he come to Paris for tea!" Grace insisted. Then, a man in a long red embelished royal cape approached accompanied by a small regiment of heavily armored Swiss guards. "Highness, it's your father." Meanwhile, Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers of Great Britain, Grace Goldtimber's father was taking a stroll through the Hall of Mirrors in the heart of Versailles alongside Cardinal Hector Wildhayes.